Adrian Toomes
History Origin A spiteful old man of an inventor who had his invention (a miraculous flying harness) stolen by Oscorp. Enraged, he wore the harness himself and started going after those he felt had wronged him over the years, Oscorp being the number one target.https://www.deviantart.com/green-mamba/art/009-Vulture-548654835 A few months into his initial wave of terror, Vulture discovered Spider-Man leading a pursuing robot towards Horizon Labs. Under the impression that Spider-Man was involved with Oscorp (since the webhead had been actively trying to prevent his attacks), Toomes followed him inside and attacked Spider-Man, as well as J. Jonah Jameson and Spencer Smythe -- who were controlling the robot. The ensuing battle killed Smythe, and Toomes was apprehended and sent off to prison.https://www.deviantart.com/green-mamba/art/052-Spencer-Smythe-635042133 The Sinister Six Some time later, Toomes was broken out of prison by Doctor Octopus and Mysterio. They enlisted him in their Sinister Six revenge plot. To kick off the plan, Toomes built an EMP device that Kraven used to free Sandman and Electro. While Sandman, Kraven and Electro spent their time keeping Spider-Man distracted, Toomes and Octavius constructed a large matter diffuser that would destroy the Oscorp headquarters. Spider-Man managed to successfully foil Octavius' plans, and the matter diffuser was destroyed (though at a cost). While most of the Six were captured, Toomes managed to escape.https://www.deviantart.com/green-mamba/art/Extra-01-Sinister-Six-704806985 Revenge Of The Sinister Six The escape of the Sinister Six was a long time in the making, and Vulture and Mysterio (who had also escaped) were there to make sure it all went smoothly. After Octavius reconnected with his arms and freed himself, he joined up with Kraven, Venom, Electro and Sandman. While Kraven was taken away by Calypso to heal him, the other six became the second iteration of the sinister mix -- barring a few roster changes along the way, like Rhino (who's suit had been giving upgrades by Toomes and Octavius). Toomes helped his teammates attack the public while Octavius constructed a prototype for his "Living Brain" machine. The villains eventually retreated to their hideout, where Spider-Man found and attacked them. The fight ended with Spider-Man supposedly dead, and the villains turned on Octavius -- who revealed that the feds were outside. Venom attacked Octavius, seemingly killing him, and managed to escape while the rest of the Six, including Toomes, were arrested.https://www.deviantart.com/green-mamba/art/Extra-06-Revenge-of-the-Sinister-Six-732599657 A Tale Of Two Vultures Toomes was eventually freed by the Inner Demons, and hired the Shocker to assist him in the heist of an abandoned Life Foundation facility. Spider-Man easily managed to defeat them and send them off to jail once more. Toomes festered there for sometime, but he was eventually approached by Silver Sable who offered a deal -- he would be granted very limited amnesty and allowed to live in a far more comfortable government shelter if he was willing to assist in a project related to the ill-fated Outlaws. Toomes agreed. He created a new Vulture suit to be used by one of Julia Carpenter's agents, Raniero Drago, on the new Outlaws team. While all seemed fine at first, Spider-Man eventually discovered that he was working for Norman Osborn and Lily Hollister. Toomes wanted the Outlaws to go and apprehend Drago, but Sable refused to act without more evidence. Deciding enough was enough, Toomes shoved them out of the way and grabbed his old Vulture harness from a hidden compartment in the ceiling and sped off. He ended up doing battle with all three, and Spidey and the Outlaws joined the fray as well. Eventually it was just Vulture against Vulture. It seemed over when Drago managed to cut Toomes loose from his harness, which spun into the air out of control. But when Drago leaned in to finish the job Toomes' harness had looped up and around Drago and slammed into him at full force, carrying him through the air and smashing him against a nearby building as both harness exploded, killing Drago. By the time the authorities reached where Toomes had been he was gone.https://www.deviantart.com/green-mamba/art/098-Vulture-II-753411861 Design "Design wise I always preferred the newer black and red design to his traditional green outfit-like I said in Electro's bio, too many of Spider-Man's enemies are green. Inspiration wise I looked a lot to sky diving outfits as well as those fancy flying squirrel suits, as that seemed like the kind of thing for a similar purpose. I think I vaguely based the wings on Sam Wilson's wings in the Marvel movies, but I gave them individual feather separations, as I felt that was kind of emblematic of Vulture. Overall pretty fun design." - GM References